Bur Reswets Sweet Dreams
by Bur Reswets
Summary: With the beginning of winter, a conversation with a friend makes it seem like a very long adventure. Tricks and turns around every corner. Will this be just any adventure or will it be something worth while?


**Bur Reswets  
(Sweet Dreams)**  
**Written by: **Bur Reswets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugi-oh or any of its characters wherein.  
**Summary: **With the beginning of winter, a trip to friends makes it seem like a very long adventure. Tricks and turns around every corner. Will this be just any adventure or will it be something worth while?  
**Pairings: **Varies within chapters.

- Prologue-

I've always hated the way, people rush around getting their driveways clean; shoveling to they break their backs, any ways of getting that cold rich snow off their properties. Then have it get blown back in their face by the stupid snow plow. This is how it was every winter. I sighed to myself looking away from the window.

Pulling the curtain back from its hinges, I placed the cord on the floor and got up from the sofa. It had been a very long morning and I really thought that something exciting would come.

Boy was I ever wrong.

That's until I heard the sound of my cell phone, ringing away with the newly downloaded ringtone that I had gotten recently. I smiled a bit hearing the theme from my favorite anime. I answered it thinking it was someone trying to sell me something. Not entirely.

"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey! How are you? It's been so long since we talked girl!" The voice on the other end replied  
"Um…do I know you?"

This started to get me suspicious, who would call my phone when hardly anyone knows my number. Then it dawned on me.

"…you mean to tell me that you don't remember me? "

"Yes, I remember you." I muttered softly, rubbing my temples.

The voice on the other end was a good friend of mine from College. We haven't spoken since graduation, but boy was she ever annoying.

We continued to talk for a while, catching up on good times. I managed to park myself on the edge of the sofa searching for remote control to turn on the TV.

While talking to this annoying friend of mine; I was surfing through the channels until I came upon Yugioh. I looked at the clock and blinked wondering why it would be on so late in the afternoon, and on a weekend! Oh well.

I didn't realize that my friend had hung up on me, after what seemed to be 15 minutes after she called my name asking if I was still there. Shrugging I hung up my phone and started watching the episode.

"He sure is good looking even if he's strongly misunderstood." I spoke to myself, vaguely even paying attention.  
"I wonder if it's possible…"

Now I know what you're thinking, surely you've had those thoughts about someone that you wish you could meet. Well apparently that's what I was doing. I just kept staring at those lavender eyes which held so much life. Was it even possible to even do that?

I didn't know how long the show was on for but it was plainly clear that there were no commercials to be seen. Wasn't this the one at the beginning of the Dawn of the Duel series? I thought.

_I've been waiting for you.. Come with me.. _

Whoa! Where did that come from? I quickly turned around in hopes that I could find the voice that just startled me.

Turning off the TV, I decided that maybe some fresh air would make my mind feel better. I did have anime on the brain for a while.

Heading out side, it had gotten colder than I expected. Even my Columbia sweater was making me colder. And I had a thick jacket on too. I sat outside on the porch and began thinking.

"_Voices don't come out of the blue and talk to you. You aren't loosing your mind nor are you seeing things. It has been awhile since you saw the series, but what about those strange dreams? There was a figure in shadow reaching out to; as if to grab you."_

Shutting my eyes I had the urge to scream loudly at the sky for playing games on me.

"Now I know how Seto Kaiba must of felt." I joked to myself. Hey it was comical to see him actually start to come around. It took like what 4 seasons for him to actually come to terms with his ancient past? Finally! I stood myself up to wander around the yard; I didn't seem to notice the patch of ice underneath my foot. Where it came into contact with my boot, I didn't have tome to actually notice only until I slipped and went sailing, looking at where my destination would be.

"AH!" I screamed as I fell forward seeing the snow bank in front of me. I braced myself for impact; shutting my eyes and waiting for the worst, feeling something warm surround me. Was this my end??

--

I didn't really feel anything when I landed, instead of feeling something cold it was very warm; no it was hot! I opened my eyes squinting to a point where I was almost blinded. I placed a hand over my eyes to shield my vision from blinding me. The other was placed on something scratchy. Scratchy, how could that be?

Let's see where I was. As I sat up slowly, I looked around trying to gather my surroundings. Hmm...There's a camel, a bunch of pyramids, a bunch of trees, water. Pyramids,

_PYRAMIDS?!?!_ Where exactly was I?!

"Where am I?" I groaned. Surely I knew, but just thought I'd humor someone who was nearby. Frankly there was no one around to have even seen me. Great, just my luck! I stood up and dusted the sand off my clothing, which in turn seemed to have changed again. From winter clothing now it looks like robes.

"Hey are you alright?!" I heard a voice. Clearly it sounded familiar when the person came up. I didn't even see anyone. Dumbly I nodded my head.

"I…I think so." I replied blinking.

As I looked up I noticed a pair of blue eyes. I recognized those eyes anywhere.

"Are you sure?" The person who looked like Ishizu asked me. Now I remember her.  
"Yeah, I think I'm okay. How did I get here?" I asked.

Ishizu shook her head as if she didn't know. Even with out that necklace around her neck, she could still feel something strange in the atmosphere. She told me that I was in the middle of the Sahara desert. Close to her family's home.

"I was on my way to the city when I saw you sitting here. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you something to eat."

"Oh no please, I don't want to be a bother, especially when I don't know you." I replied.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name's Ishizu." She held out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you Ishizu, my name's Amanda."

We shook hands and she told me it was no problem that she'd take me to the city. Wait wasn't she and the others supposed to meet up with Yami and his friends? I couldn't be so sure. After a quick change from the hat on my head to a veil to protect myself from the sun, we were off towards Cairo.

As we walked, Ishizu and I started talking about things, I even told her about myself.

"So where are you from, Amanda, clearly you are not from around here?" She gazed my way every so often.

"You're right; I'm not from around here. I'm from across the Atlantic Ocean. I'm from Ontario, Canada. It's a very long ways away from here. But I'm not complaining about the weather. Where I'm from, it's winter." I shuddered.

Ishizu shook her head a bit but nodded, she knew what I was talking about. As far as I knew it, we were in Cairo. Strange city, I thought. I started looking around trying to find any thing familiar that I would recognize not only from the anime, but from pictures as well.

"Ishizu, I'm going to look around for something, can I meet you somewhere?" I asked.  
"Actually, I'm supposed to meet up with my brother and Rishid pretty soon. I'm sure you'd like to meet them as well."

My heart nearly flipped flopped at the mention of her brother. I nodded when she told me where to meet her. As we parted ways, I started looking at different bazaars and trading posts. There were lots of beautiful clothing and jewelry that were on sale.

Then something caught my eye, something shimmering and silver. It was a pair of Ankh earrings. I believed in reincarnation and the afterlife, so I knew what the symbol represented.

"Would you like to by these lovely earrings miss?" The merchant held them up. I nodded and placed a hand in my pocket, to discover that I had the right amount of change for the earrings, which was pretty cheap, considering how much you pay for silver jewelry back home.

I placed them on and smiled at how much they dangled. Thanking the merchant, I headed back to where I was supposed to meet up with Ishizu, but she wasn't there.

"Am I lost again?" I grumbled. "Egypt is sure a huge place."

I kept on walking only to find myself bumping into a tall figure. As he turned around, I took notice at the tattoo on the right side of his cheek.

"Oh I'm so sorry. " I looked up. No it couldn't be…

"That's alright, no harm done." He smiled gently. Okay, this was turning into something weird. I first meet Ishizu, now Rishid. Oh well.

I guess I went blank after awhile when, I saw Ishizu running over. She apologized for being late, and that her brother would meet them at the airport. I peeked over and blinked. Seeing me, Ishizu smiled and told Rishid who I was. But before things could be said, we piled into a small jeep and zoomed towards the airport.

I sat in the back, listening to what Ishizu and Rishid were talking about. Clearly I didn't understand them, they spoke Arabic. I need to take lessons on that.

_I wonder if anyone's looking for me. _I thought. _Maybe they don't even know I'm gone._

That's when I felt a very unfamiliar presence within me. I couldn't shake it but maybe I was starting to feel homesick.

"Are you alright?" Ishizu asked puzzled as the jeep was stopped at the corner. Clearly they had been trying to get my attention.  
"Huh?" I raised my head slowly.  
"Are you alright? You've blanked out for a while."  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking, that's all." I nodded.

Giving a concerned look, the two turned back around and continued their destination towards the airport. The jeep gave a small jerk when it stopped at the parking lot.

I jumped out of the back and seen the massive airport, it wasn't different than any else I've seen. Okay I'd admit, I haven't been in any airport, until now.

Ishizu and Rishid walked into the building and waited. I had kept my head down avoiding any other conversation with strangers. Didn't want to get the impression that I needed help with anything, but who knew?

"Sister, there you are!" I heard his familiar voice.

"Malik!" Ishizu cried out and hugged her brother. Rishid gave his usual nod and smiled.

_Thump, Thump! _My heart was flip-flopping again. Just as I looked up, I nearly jumped back seeing as how close he was. I felt my mind screaming excitedly. Although his back was toward me, I could also tell that he would turn around.

"The Pharaoh and his friends will be arriving any time! I just got off the phone with Yugi. " Malik replied happily.

"That's good news!" Ishizu placed a hand on his shoulder, catching my gaze and smiled. "Brother, there's someone here who I'd like for you to meet."

Malik blinked as to whom his sister was referring to. As he followed her gaze, he turned around and glanced over at me.

I didn't have time to say anything as the only thing I saw was his lavender eyes, blood rushed to my cheeks, knowing full well I was blushing, that's all I could remember when I saw nothing else but blackness.

_Just as he was looking at me; _

_I **FAINTED!!**_

**_To Be Continued._**

_--_

_Authors Notes_: Well here's a new chapter. My first meeting with Malik hehehe!  
Let's hope I can stop fainting to figure out how this story is going to end. I already have some idea.

**Malik** you're just going to keep fainting?  
**Me** oh not really, but you can't help it...You're good looking!  
**Malik** Now that I can't help XD

_Next Time: The Arrival of the Pharaoh_

Stay Tuned!

_**Bur Reswets **_


End file.
